Growing up
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: He'd first seen her as a child, then as a gennin, and once more when she destroyed his fellow Akatsuki member and his puppets.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

He'd first stumbled upon her when she was a child, nothing more than a little slip of a girl.

Short hair, watery eyes and a fringe like a sheepdog.

He would have left right then and there, gone back to his mission and forgotten all about her.

But he'd never seen pink hair before.

It was almost as odd as his green.

He'd just stayed in his hiding place, observing her for hours, not noticing the time slowly drift past until her mother came to collect her.

'Odd' had been his first thought, 'Quiet' had been his second.

The entire time she'd sat there, playing quietly in the grass by herself, she hadn't muttered one word, not even to the imaginary friend she obviously had.

He shook off his thoughts, intent on getting back to his mission.

He was already behind schedule bec**a**u**s**e **of that little brat.**

000

She lived next to his target.

He didn't know weather to be surprised or murderous, but he'd settle for surprised since the latter was more his other halfs business.

He watched her over the next month, her bright hair getting longer with every day that passed by, it was so distracting that he'd actually forgotten to report to his leader at the end of his time there.

His excuse sounded dull to even his own ears, but Pein-sama had just waved him off, handing him his next assignment.

He'd doubted he'd see her again after this, and he didn't really like the idea of being away from the bright girl.

Oh well, orders were orders.

**He didn't have a choice**.

000

Years had passed before he'd caught sight of that distantly familiar hair, her gennin team travelling to wave on a mis-ranked mission.

Their sensei obviously didn't know he'd be facing the demon of the hidden mist, but Zetsu was sure he'd handle it.

He'd made sure to keep an eye on her though, he'd heard of what the demon considered 'fun', and it wasn't anything he wanted her to experience.

Scum like Zabuza Momochi lived off of the pain others felt, he thrived off of it. The tanned man would do anything to get a rise out of his opponent, so it was no wonder Zetsu felt the need to mask her chakra with his, hiding her presence when the fog rolled in.

Her sensei hadn't even noticed one of his gennin 'dissapear'.

Just how long had he been looking after these children, a day?

He'd stayed with them until Zabuza was dealt with, intent on protecting the pink haired girl from any un-necessary harm.

He didn't know why he'd done it, all he knew was that he didn't like the way her her sensei seemingly forgot about her existence at the drop of a hat.

He also didn't like the way the little blond idiot sought her out at every turn, turning her pretty smile into a frown.

**The little shit would pay one day.**

000

He'd taken to watching her train with the Hokage in between his missions, her growing body dredging up uncomfortable feelings that he didn't have a name for.

But watching her budding bosom slowly fill out her shirt, her supple thighs glisten from under her new shorts, her recently cut hair blow in the wind…

He didn't know what this feeling w**a**s, **but he liked it.**

000

She'd killed one of his teammates.

Crushed the red heads beating heart.

Destroyed the base and turned it to rubble as he just stood by and watched.

He wasn't going to interfere, he didn't want to do anything to scare her away.

Not when he finally had his chance.

His chance to **take her.**

His chance to have her to **himself.**

His chance to love her.

Care for her.

Keep her away from anyone that might try and take her from him again.

Flicking his senbon just as the old woman collapsed, he watched as the toxin covered needle pierced her skin, her sharp yell fading quickly as he walked over and picked her up, cradling her to him as he touched her soft soft hair.

She was his now, a**n**d **he didn't share.**


End file.
